The present invention relates to a concrete form structural attaching plate system, and more particularly, to a structural attaching plate system for the use as temporary attachment, such as in concrete falsework forming for bridge deck, concrete slab construction, concrete wall construction and the like.
Various types of structural concrete attach systems are used to assemble concrete falsework forms in bridge deck overhang concrete, concrete slab construction, concrete wall construction and the like. Most of such structural attach systems incorporate a fastener or wedge assembly component that serves as a structural-attaching component in the system. For example, one such system made by Universal form clamp co., Bellwood, Ill. includes a coil loop straight insert, which incorporates a single or double coil loop component. The double loop component allows a fastener to be used through the loops and through a support member. The support member, wood, steel, or the like is attached to a system of load carrying components to control the pressure or weight of a concrete form or slab. Plywood or other forms of sheathing is attached to the support member to mold or form the surface of structural concrete. The load carrying components are spaced according to their load carrying capacity along the length of the support member. The support member is held into a firm position using the coil loop straight insert and against the support component. A load-carrying tie is positioned through the load carrying component, between the support members and through the plywood or sheathing. The various locations and spacing of the load carrying component along the support member requires a hole that is fixed in location for the fastener.
Another type of system is shown in the B3S L-Bolts made by the Williams Form Engineering Corporation of Grand rapids, Mich. includes an L-shaped rod, threaded on each end, which is attached to a support member. The support member is attached to an alignment member or load-carrying member at the free end of the L-Bolt. Plywood or sheathing is attached to the support member for the molding or support of structural concrete. A hole that has a fixed location must be incorporated and positioned in the support member to attach the L-Bolt.
Another type of system is shown in the F1D-02 made by the Williams Form Engineering Corporation of Grand Rapids, Mich. includes a wedge type L-Bolt, which has a pressed recess on each end of the L-Bolt. The pressed recess incorporates as wedge device to tighten against the support member. The support member is attached to an alignment member or load-carrying member at the free end of the L-Bolt. Plywood or sheathing is attached to the support member for the molding or support of structural concrete. A hole that has a fixed location must be incorporated and positioned in the support member to attach the wedge type L-Bolt.
Another type of system is shown in the F1D-06 made by the Williams Form Engineering Corporation of Grand Rapids, Mich. includes a steel plate for positioning the support member onto the load carrying component. The attachment plate incorporates a series of holes to fix the attach plate to the support member. The load-carrying member is then set atop the plate and supported by the attachment plate. Plywood or sheathing is attached to the support member for the molding or support of structural concrete. A fixed steel plate location must be positioned. in the support member to attach the load-carrying member.
Another type of system is shown in the F2E Coil Waler Holder made by the Williams Form Engineering Corporation of Grand Rapids, Mich. includes a coil thread welded to an attachment plate forming an attachment holder which is fastened to a support member. A coil bolt fastener and plate is used to attach the load carrying member to the support member. Plywood or sheathing is attached to the support member for the molding or support of structural concrete. An attachment holder is positioned and attached for each load-carrying member.
Another type of system is shown in the B9G Slotted coil bolt made by the Williams Form Engineering Corporation of Grand Rapids, Mich. includes a threaded fastener and attachment plate. The support member is attached to a modular forming surface and is used can be used as an alignment component or load-bearing member. The modular forming component is used for the molding or support of structural concrete. A fixed position must be incorporated into the modular forming surface to attach the support component.
Another type of system is shown in the A2I linear clamp made by the Williams Form Engineering Corporation of Grand Rapids, Mich. includes an attachment plate, a looped rod component and a rotating wedge. The attachment plate is fastened to a support member and the looped rod encases the load carrying or alignment member. The wedge component is engaged onto the load carrying or alignment member and tightened. Plywood or sheathing is attached to the support member for the molding or support of structural concrete. The attachment plate must be positioned and fixed on the support member for each alignment or load-bearing member attachment. As the spacing of the alignment or load-bearing member is changed, the attachment plate must be moved or an additional A2I system installed.
Another type of attach system is shown in the Cam-Lock Forming System, which is made by Gates and Sons, Inc. of Denver, Colo. which includes a cam lock bracket and lever assembly. The support member is attached to the plywood or sheathing using the cam lock bracket and a load-bearing tie assembly. Plywood or sheathing is attached to the support member for the molding or support of structural concrete. The support member will support the plywood or sheathing between each cam lock bracket. The alignment member is attached to the support member with the use of a stiff-back cam. A hole must be positioned in the plywood or sheathing to locate and position the cam lock bracket. A cam lock bracket must be fixed and positioned to attach an alignment member. As the spacing of the cam lock bracket is required, a hole must be re-positioned into the plywood or sheathing for the attachment of the cam lock bracket. As the spacing of the stiff-back cam is required, the cam lock bracket must be re-positioned.
Another type of attach system, which is in the system made by Symons Corporation, of Des Plaines, Ill. include the use of a attachment clip, clamping nut and fastener bolt. The aluminum support member has a fixed formed slot along the length of the support member for the clamping nut engagement. The clamping nut is contained within the support member""s formed slot and the attachment clip is fastened to the load-bearing member. The aluminum support member contains a wood nail strip to attach plywood or sheathing. Plywood or sheathing is attached to the support member for the molding or support of structural concrete. The formed slot in the support member is an integral component of the support member. The nail strip for plywood or sheathing attachment can be replaced, as usage requires.
Another type of attach system, which is in the system made by Doka International, of Deutsche Doka, Schalungstechnik GmbH, include the use of H20 flange clamp on an I-shaped wood support member, the attachment will include a U-shaped loop plate component and two fastener components. The U-shaped loop plate component will engage the flange of a steel load-carrying member and will engage the two fastener components on the opposite flange of the load-bearing member. The plate portion of the U-shaped loop plate component will engage the lower flange surface of the I-shaped wood support member. A fastening nut on the two fastening components will draw the plate portion of the U-shaped loop plate component against the lower flange surface of the I-shaped wood support member. Plywood or sheathing is attached to the I-shaped wood support member for the molding or support of structural concrete.
Another type of attach system, which is in the system made by Peri Formwork Engineering, of Peri GmbH, Weissenhorn, include the use of HB24-hook strap on an I-shaped lattice-web wood support member, the attachment will include a V-plate component and two fastener components. The V-plate component will engage through the open web portion the wood I-shaped support member. The hook portion of the attachment component will engage the flanges of a steel load-carrying member and will engage the V-plate component member. The V-shaped portion of the attachment component will engage against the web portion of the I-shaped wood support member. Plywood or sheathing is attached to the I-shaped wood support member for the molding or support of structural concrete.
Another type of attach system, which is in the system made by Peri Formwork Engineering, of Peri GmbH, Weissenhorn, include the use of the HB girder claw clamp used to attach an I-shaped wood support member, the attachment will include a claw-leg bearing component and a hooked threaded fastener component. The claw-leg-bearing component will engage the flange portion of the load-bearing member and the flange of the wood I-shaped support member. The hook portion of the attachment component will engage the flanges of the load-carrying member and through the claw-leg-bearing component. The threaded portion of the hook component will compress the claw leg component against the flange of the I-shaped wood support member using a fastener nut. The claw leg portion of the attachment component will bear against the flange portion of the I-shaped wood support member and the flange surface of the load-bearing member. Plywood or sheathing is attached to the I-shaped wood support member for the molding or support of structural concrete.
Another type of attach system, which is in the system made by SGBxe2x80x94Scaffold Great Britain, of SGB International, include the use of the timber waling clamp used to attach a wood support member, the attachment will include a U-shaped bearing component and a J bolt threaded fastener component. The U-shaped bearing component will engage the flange portion of the load-bearing member and the threaded J-Bolt threaded fastener component attached to the wood member. The hook portion of the U-shaped bearing component will engage the flanges of the load-carrying member and against the wood member. The threaded portion of the J-bolt component will compress the U-shaped bearing component against the wood support member using a fastener nut. Plywood or sheathing is attached to the wood support member for the molding or support of structural concrete.
Another type of attach system, which is in the system made by SGBxe2x80x94Scaffold Great Britain, of SGB International, include the use of the Universal Anchor Clamp used to attach an T150 Aluminum support member, the attachment will include a U-shaped bearing component and a T-bolt threaded fastener component. The U-shaped bearing component will engage the flange portion of the load-bearing member and the threaded T-Bolt threaded fastener component attached to the T150 Aluminum support. The hook portion of the U-shaped bearing component will engage the flanges of the load-carrying member and against the T150 Aluminum support. The threaded portion of the T-bolt component will compress the U-shaped bearing component against the wood support member using a fastener nut. Plywood or sheathing is attached to the T150 Aluminum support for the molding or support of structural concrete.
While such aforementioned attachment systems have inherent advantages including being adjustable, providing good attachment characteristics, and being durable for long use, there are some inherent drawbacks. First of all, several of the above-mentioned structural attaching systems requires the support member incorporate a fixed location attachment hole for each attachment location. When the spacing or location of the load-bearing member, along the length of the support member, is to be changed, another hole must be located in a fixed location into the support member to make the attachment. Such prior art attachment require the attachment components pass through and against the outer surface of the load-bearing member to complete the system. The additional cost of such prior art devices is higher than it needs to be. These prior art systems are limited to the function set forth, when additional attach requirements, such as a different size or type of load-bearing component, would require a additional size attach component, which would increase the overall cost of the attach systems.
Other such drawbacks would be that particular prior art systems would require the support member be attached to the sheathing at a fixed location and have a support member attachment at all such locations to allow the load-bearing component an attachment location These systems limit the attachment from the support member to the load-bearing member by requiring that the sheathing be part of the attachment system. This would not provided the desired versatility an attachment system requires and thereby has limited the productivity of construction workers in using such prior art systems.
Other such drawbacks would be that particular prior art systems would require the support member be attached to the load carrying members at a fixed bearing location and have a support member attachment at all such locations to allow the load-bearing component an attachment location. These systems limit the attachment position of the load carrying member or sheathing for only a particular side of the support member to the load bearing member by requiring that the sheathing be attached to only one side of the support member and system. This would not provided the desired versatility an attachment system requires and thereby has limited the productivity of construction workers in using such prior art systems.
Other such drawbacks would be that particular prior art systems would require the support member is of such a shape or material to be of a cost that is higher than it needs to be. Such support members must incorporate a flange within the body of the support member to allow attachment and such flange is a permanent part of the support member. These support members must incorporate a separate device to allow additional attachment of sheathing for formwork molding or formwork support.
Other such drawbacks would be that particular prior art systems would require attachment components be of a cost that is higher than it needs to be. These support members are of such a shape that the attachment components be limited in their use. The shape of such attachment components would require a limited type of load-bearing member be used. These attachment components would be limited in their purpose or usage and would not provide the adjustability required to be used on other formwork molding or formwork support applications.
Other such drawbacks would be that particular prior art systems would only allow the support member to be attached to the load-bearing member in a fixed angle relative to the shape of the load-bearing member. Limiting the connection application of the support member to the load bearing member would restrict their purpose or usage and would not provide the adjustability required to be used on other formwork molding or formwork support applications.
Among the several objects and advantages of the present invention include:
The provision of a new and improved structural attaching plate system for use as a temporary attach in concrete wall formwork construction, concrete slab support construction and the like, for example, concrete wall forming in concrete bridge pier construction, which systems overcome the aforementioned deficiencies of the prior art;
The provisions of the aforementioned structural attaching plate system which substantially reduces the amount of material and components required, as compared to prior art design, while increasing versatility, adjustability and productivity in the use of such systems;
The provisions of the aforementioned structural attaching plate system would allow the use of conventional support members, support members of such shape and material to be economical;
The provisions of the aforementioned structural attaching plate system that includes a linear attachment plate means used along the length of the support member. The attachment plate means provides adjustable attachment locations along the length of the support member, adjustment made as the attach requirements change in the concrete wall formwork construction, while permitting the adjustment of one attachment component along the length of the support member to increase or decrease the spacing thereof;
The provisions of the aforementioned structural attaching plate system that include support members that are made from lightweight materials such as laminated veneer lumber, aluminum, composite materials and the like;
The provisions of the aforementioned structural attaching plate system with the attach plate bracket affixed to the support member with removable fasteners;
The provisions of the aforementioned structural attaching plate system with attach plate brackets affixed to one or two of the bearing surfaces of the support members;
The provisions of the aforementioned structural attaching plate system with attach plate brackets affixed to the support member allowing the support member to be attached in a load-bearing member element location;
The provisions of the aforementioned structural attaching plate system with attach plate brackets affixed to the support member allowing the support member to be connected to another support member;
The provisions of the aforementioned structural attaching plate system with attach plate brackets affixed to the support member allowing the connection of various accessories as the construction environment demands;
The provisions of the aforementioned structural attaching plate system which can be used on a variety of construction form settings and environment, depending upon the manner in which it is used;
The provisions of the aforementioned structural attaching plate system which will allow the use of various attaching components to attach the load-bearing member, depending on the manner in which the support member is used;
The provisions of the aforementioned structural attaching plate system which will allow the affixing of the load-bearing member at various angles relative to the support member, depending on the manner in which the support member is used;
The provisions of the aforementioned structural attaching plate system which is inexpensive and easy to manufacture; is simple and easy to install and use; provides versatility and flexibility in the use of such systems in different construction environments; increases the productivity of construction workers in the use of such systems, is long wearing and durable in use; and is otherwise well adapted for the purposes intended.
Briefly stated, the structural attaching plate system of the present invention is constructed for the use in concrete wall forming in concrete falsework construction and the like and includes a linear plate affixed to a support member using removable fasteners. The structural attaching plate will allow the use of standard attaching components present in current construction environments. The attach plate bracket include mounting means for the connection of load-bearing members in concrete falsework construction and concrete wall forming and molding. Specifically, the mounting means include attach surfaces which occur along the full length of the support members. The mounting means allows the support member to also be used as a load-bearing member. The mounting means also allows the load-bearing member to be attached at various angles relative to the support member.
The support members captured by the attach plate bracket are formed from laminated veneer lumber or aluminum, or other equivalent structure, in order to provide a lightweight construction.
One attach plate bracket can be affixed to the side surface of a support member allowing the bearing surface to be uses to support sheathing elements or a attach plate bracket can be affixed to each side surface of a support member to provide this member as a load-bearing element. The attach plate bracket affixed to the support member provides for attachment along the full length of the support member as needed to the concrete form construction. The attaching means include an integral attach plate bracket which extends along the side surface of the support member. The plate has at least one, preferably many slotted holes to allow the engagement of removable fasteners.
The attach plate bracket can also allow the connection of various types of load-bearing members as the demands require.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the ensuing description.